Serpent of Death
by sushicat1014
Summary: One moment Nagisa was on a bus, the next in a building full of psychopaths. After making two allies he sets out to return back home, yet as the floor numbers decrease, Nagisa's past becomes more clear. Will Nagisa be able to keep his new allies in the dark from his misdeeds or will he end up a corpse for Eddie to bury. Rated T for strong language and violence... It's Zack.
1. Chapter 1: Angel or Sacrifice?

**A/N:** Hi, it's Sushicat here, couple things before this starts off. Special thanks to my co-author Kiki for helping me out with this story, it wouldn't be as interesting if she hadn't given suggestions and distracted me from typing...

* * *

Nagisa's eyes opened. "Where am I?" Nagisa stood up and walked around the room, stopping at a large window that offered a view of the full moon.

"It's a full moon? It looks like it's not real, it can't be real. I need to hurry." He wandered over to a large black door and pushed it open.

"I know I was at graduation." The door led to a long hallway with another large black door on the left side. Security cameras lined both sides of the ceiling. At the end of the hallway, a wall blocked his path, writing lay etched into the middle.

"Who really are you? What you should ask yourself, Who am I? The real myself or the one I believed to be. An angel or a sacrifice? Know yourself and new doors will open. What does that mean...this place doesn't make sense." Nagisa turned back down the hallway and went through the door on the left side.

There was a small table with a typewriter on it. Mirrors lined the back wall, forcing him to look at his appearance. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that hung loosely off his shoulders and a plaid red skirt that reached his upper thighs. He wore thigh high black socks and plain red flats, he realized it was the same outfit from the hotel last summer. "They don't look the same." The typewriter sprung to life, the keys seeming to type on their own.

 _ **What is your name?**_

"Um, I'm Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota." He felt slightly stupid for talking to a typewriter.

 _ **Why are you here?**_

"I was on the bus after graduation and then suddenly I was here."

 _ **Why?**_

"I'm not sure. I don't even know where here is."

 _ **Why?**_ Nagisa took a step back cautiously. _**Why are you on the bus?**_

"Because they wanted to keep my class separated."

 _ **Why were you separated?**_

"We saw something we weren't supposed to, we saw our teacher get murdered." He paused slightly. "I need to get out of this place. I want to see my classmates. I need to find them," The light on the lock mechanism flashed and flickered from red to green grabbing Nagisa's attention. An elevator type thing seemed to have taken the place of the side wall. "An exit?" Nagisa walked over to the elevator before stepping inside.

The inside of the elevator was bare with crisscrossing iron bars for walls and a lone security camera in the top corner with a speaker under it. As soon as Nagisa was inside the elevator doors started to close shut, and the speaker turned on. " **The person on the lower floor is confirmed as a sacrifice. All floors please begin your preparations at once.** " Nagisa turned back towards the elevator doors as they completely closed shut, locking him in the elevator room. The elevator started moving upwards. "Was that announcement about me?" The elevator stopped moving before the boy could contemplate the answer and the speaker spoke again as the doors opened. " **You are now entering the play area.** "


	2. Chapter 2: Three Two One!

**A/N** : Hey ya'll it's Sushicat! Holy cow 26 views and 1 favorite...I might cry! Thanks to all the awesome people who I haven't disappointed yet! Anyways so Zack is in the rest of the chapters from now on so swearing and violence! Also, I forgot to mention a couple things last chapter but this story is also on and follows both storyline from the game and anime. Huge thanks to Kiki for proofreading and helping me make sure Nagisa is still mostly in character, I really want to nail their personalities! So yeah hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 **A/N:** Hey, this is Kiki! I know it says I am co-author but I am mostly an idea factory and beta reader. I have literally no motivation to write and have tried to start multiple fics that never even got past the first chapter, this is the closest I've ever come to posting a fic. Sushicat is the one who takes time out of her busy schedule to work on this fic, so all of your love should be going to her! Hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

* * *

"The play area? Is this some kind of game." Nagisa asked himself as he walked out of the elevator. The doors immediately shut behind him. There was a large road with rotting garbage in dumpsters and metal piping lined the ceiling. There was no end in sight.

"It's kinda hard to believe that this all in one building," Nagisa stated. He started forward to the alleyway in front of him.

"It doesn't matter right now. I have to focus on getting out." Nagisa walked down the alleyway passing crumbling buildings and broken windows. A crash rang out from one of the buildings causing Nagisa to stop. He turned around to face the broken window.

"Is someone there?" He asked skeptically. No one answered the air grew tense. Nagisa turned from the window and started out again his walking moving to a slight jog. He turned the corner of the alley. Back where he had been, a paper shifted slightly, a picture of a police investigation scattered among words.

Nagisa picked up his pace moving out of the alley and back into the main road. At the end of the road lay two construction roadblocks that blocked off large splatters of blood. A lone potato chip bag lay in the blood. "Blood?" Nagisa was distracted by the sound of chirping. Nagisa looked up to find yet another broken window where a small white bird lay resting on the windowsill.

"A bird," Nagisa stated to no one in particular.

"I wonder if it's hungry?" Nagisa turned towards the chip bag on the floor.

"Will it eat this I wonder?" He picked up the bag carefully, however, no blood seemed to be on the bag. He poured a few chips into his hand and held them out for the bird. The bird tried to fly down but fell halfway revealing a wound on one of its wings.

"It's hurt." Nagisa abanded the chip crumbs in his hand and approached the bird. The bird hopped away until it was positioned in front of a building with boarded up windows and doors.

"Don't be afraid. It's okay." Nagisa spoke to the bird in a calming voice and crouched down to its level.

"I'm a friend. We'll leave this place together, okay." Nagisa held out his hand towards the bird. His eyes held a sliver of hope. One second the bird was fine, the next the boards on the door broke apart and blood splattered up into the boy's face. Nagisa's eyes widened, the bird was dead. Maniacal laughter rang out and into his ears. A man in a bloodstained brown hoodie and red pants stepped on the blood puddle that was beginning to form. Nagisa noticed that he also had bandages wrapped all over his body and held a giant scythe in his hand.

"You know you looked almost hopeful for a second!" His voice was dark and slightly hoarse.

"But now, there is only despair." Nagisa sat frozen by the shock of the man.

"You have until the count of three, go ahead try to run away." Nagisa could only stare, the stranger's grin seemed to freeze into his soul and for a moment he could only see a boy his age with red hair and the same smirk, blood on his shirt.

"Oh yeah! I want you to cry and scream and beg got it!" The man got right up to Nagisa's face locking his bloodlust filled eyes with the boy's frightened ones.

"I can't get enough of that sad, pathetic face! **Three**!" Nagisa snapped out of his daze and immediately started running,

" **Two** " Nagisa kept running, almost tripping on his flats in the process.

" **ONE**!" Nagisa heard shrieking laughter and footsteps started behind him. Nagisa kept running. He spotted a door that was mostly undamaged and ran into it, before shutting the door behind him and locking it. He scanned the room for hiding places before settling on a large chest he climbed inside and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. He heard the wood from the door starting to crack. The stranger was breaking down the door. Nagisa steadied his breathing. More laughter rang out and the door was kicked open. The killer entered the room and surveyed the area.

" Where are you, you little bitch!" He walked over towards the large chests stopping in front of the one where Nagisa was hiding.

"We playing hide and seek now?" Nagisa heard the killer's muffled voice from inside the chest and steadied his breathing.

" GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The killer kicked the chest with his foot. Nagisa's demeanor changed and his breathing evened out. The word kill echoed in his mind. He couldn't believe this psychopath had any idea what it was like to actually kill a person.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't come out either." The killer let out a small, psychotic laugh. He slammed his scythe into the chest, the blade was a few inches off. The killer pulled the scythe out.

"Damn it. Missed." The killer slammed his foot back onto the chest. His scythe slammed down again and a few strands of Nagisa's hair fell down. Nagisa stared at the scythe with a blank stare.

"Welp not in there…" The killer stated with a bored expression before pulling the scythe back out. He walked out of the room, Nagisa snapped out of his daze a moment later. The killer's footsteps faded in the distance.

Nagisa opened the lid of the chest and peaked out slightly before decided it was safe enough to get out.

"I have to get out of here before he comes back. There's no way to take him head-on in a fight." Nagisa stated quietly to himself. He took off running down a random hallway until he ended up back at the dead bird. One of the bird's wings had been detached from its body and small feathers were mixed in with the pile of blood. "It feels kinda wrong to just leave it here," Nagisa told himself.

"I wonder if there is something I can use to bury it." Nagisa looked around and noticed a room with high fenced walls. He picked the bird and walked over to the room and found a shovel and other tools in there. He picked up the shovel.

"I guess this will have to work." Nagisa took the shovel and dug a small hole in the dirt, before placing the dead bird in the hole. His hands were now covered in blood, but that didn't matter at the moment. He took the shovel and filled in the hole burring it under the dirt. Nagisa set the shovel down and looked around spotting a sizable stick. "Maybe this will come in handy at some point…" He grabbed the stick, securing it between the waistband of his skirt and gave one last look towards where the bird was buried. "Sorry I couldn't give you a proper burial, but at least it's better than nothing." He turned and walked out of the room

Nagisa kept running until he reached a doorway with a sign on the wall next to it. "Elevator Passage. That must mean there is an elevator back here." A familiar psychotic laugh rang out, and Nagisa froze. "This isn't good." He stated to himself.

"Peek-a-boo, I found you! Thought you could get away from me huh bitch. No head start this time! YOU DON'T EVEN GET ONE SECOND! THIS TIME I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU! " The killer got ready to attack Nagisa when Nagisa's expression changed, it was more serious and dark. "Kill?" He muttered under his breath. The killer looked confused. "Huh, what's with that shitty expression!" Nagisa grabbed the stick from his elastic band, rose his hands up to the killer's face and dropped it clapping, distracting the killer. Nagisa turned and ran down the passage towards the elevator. The killer's eyes went back to where Nagisa was. "OI! GET BACK HERE BITCH!" He sprinted after Nagisa. Nagisa got to the elevator and slammed the up button slipping inside as soon as he could squeeze inside. He kept slamming the close button and the doors slowly started to close, the killer was almost there. The killer reached the end of the hallway just as the doors closed shut causing a small dent in the metal. Nagisa shrunk down to the floor and let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3: My Name is Rachel

**A/N:** Hey y'all it's Sushicat! Gosh, this was a difficult chapter to write, I kept staring at the screen and wondering what to write. Anyways all frustration aside, over 60 views! You guys are going to kill me with your kindness! Special thanks as always to Kiki for being my co-author and making sure everyone is in character and spelling/grammatical errors are minimal. Couldn't be posting this without her. Anyways this chapter introduces our Ray of sunshine...yeah never making a pun again. So yeah Rachel enters the playing field please don't kill me for changing the layout there are still a lot of things left to explore on this floor, in a later chapter. Without further ado, I pass off the note to Kiki, who is not a glorified beta!

 **A/N 2:** Hey this is Kiki! Just wanted to say congrats to Susicat for keeping a schedule this long. It may not seem like much but I have been swamped with homework and honestly forgot about this so kudos to her. Again I am a glorified beta and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Nagisa stepped out of the elevator, he seemed to be in the hallway of a house. "This place keeps getting weirder. I have to find a way out of here." He stated to himself. He looked around the hallway there was a stairwell to his left and a doorway in front of him. He ended up walking towards the doorway which opened up into a large living room covered in flowers. Nagisa stopped, wide-eyed. In the middle of the room, there was a small blonde haired girl on the floor with a bible by her side. In front of the girl, laid a white couch covered in blood. On the couch, a man and woman had been stitched together. The man had a stuffed bear arm replacing his left arm and the woman's face was sewn into a smile. Nagisa walked over to the girl and checked her breathing and heartbeat.

"She's still alive, that's good." Nagisa stared at the corpses on the couch. "Did she faint from the blood?" He asked himself. He looked back at the girl. "In any case, I should move her somewhere safer." Nagisa picked up the girl and headed back into the hallway and up the stairs.

Nagisa set the girl down gently and down the hallway. There were two doors on the right side. "I wonder if there is something I can lay her on in one of the rooms." Nagisa took a step down the hallway, the floor cracked beneath him.

"The floor is breaking apart, I have to be careful where I step." He took another step forward and his foot caught on a small white plate. "Huh, what's this." He picked up the plate and turned it over. "Mr. and Mrs. Gardner? Where does this go." Nagisa continued down the hallway before stopping at the first door. "Huh, there's no keyhole?" Nagisa held up the plate and noticed a post on the door. "Maybe if I put this on the door it will open?" Nagisa fastened the plate to the post and waited for a moment. Nothing happened. "Not here I guess." He removed the plate and made his way to the second door. He repeated the process of fastening the plate to the post. The door swung open, startling Nagisa slightly. He glanced in the room before spotting a large queen bed. "I can place her there." Nagisa decided and he went back to the beginning of the hallway and picked up the girl. After placing the girl in the bed Nagisa took a look around the room. Besides the bed, a rocking chair, vanity, and dresser furnished the room. Nagisa went towards the end of the room and saw the elevator passage staring at him. "Ah, I should probably wait till that girl wakes up before I leave." Nagisa looked back at the girl on the bed, who showed no signs of waking anytime soon. "Maybe she'll wake up if I pour some water on her." Nagisa took one last look around the room before heading out and heading down the opposite stairwell.

The other side of the downstairs area lay a simple kitchen area. Nagisa grabbed a cup from the cupboard and went over to the sink and tried turning it on. The handles didn't even move, it was almost as if they had been glued down. "Huh, who would have a sink that doesn't work." Nagisa sighed and put the cup down on the counter. Nagisa walked away from the countertops and explored the rest of the room. There was a table with a pizza box on it, which Nagisa didn't even want to open and two other doors, one on the right and one in the back of the room. Nagisa went to the back door and grabbed the doorknob. The door turned open and Nagisa walked inside.

The room was set up to look like a bathroom with one key thing missing, water. Nagisa had tried both sinks before noticing the bathtub. The bathtub was full of murky looking water and Nagisa could have sworn something was moving underneath. "It's not the cleanest water, but it should do the trick." Nagisa went back into the kitchen and grabbed the cup from the counter before heading back towards the bathtub. He stuck the cup into the tub when something bit his finger. He pulled his hand out quickly, dropping the cup to the bottom of the tub. "What was that?" Nagisa's finger had small bite marks on it and was bleeding slightly. Nagisa grabbed another cup from the kitchen before sticking it in the tub again, this time being careful to only put the cup in. "Got it," Nagisa said pulling the cup out. Suddenly he heard the sound of something dragging across the floor, it sounded like it was coming from the room to Nagisa's right. "It's the dude from before, I have to hurry back." Nagisa used his free hand to shelter the cup as he hurried up the stairs and back into the room where the girl was lying down.

He flicked some of the water at her face, it didn't seem to do anything. Banging rang through the floor. "Sorry about this." Nagisa splashed the remaining water on to her, getting her shirt wet in the process She started to stir and her eyes opened slowly revealing blue eyes.

"What happened." She slowly sat up and tried to take in her surrounding before noticing the blue-haired boy. "Who are you? Where am I?" Her eyes were full of fear.

"My name is Nagisa Shiota. I wish I could tell you where we are, but I'm not really sure either." Psychotic laughter rang out. "Oh yeah, and there is a murderer chasing after us." The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Ah, don't worry the elevator is in this room, I justed wanted to make sure you wer-"

"STUPID FLOOR!" Nagisa was cut off by close shouting.

"Hey, come on we have to go!" Nagisa grabbed the girl's hand and headed towards the elevator and pushed the up button. The elevator doors started slowly opening. Nagisa pulled the girl inside and slammed the close button as the bandaged killer came into view. He ran towards the door and the girl ducked behind Nagisa. The doors shut just before the killer's scythe made contact with the door.

Nagisa sighed and turned around towards the girl. "I guess we're in this together now. What's your name?" The girl looked at him. "My name is Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4: It's All My Fault

**A/N:** Hey Y'all, it's Sushicat! It's been too long since a chapter has been posted. For those of you who weren't kept in the loop, my lovely cat decided to play knock the computer off the desk and broke the screen. Anyways chapter wise this chapter is not my proudest as I lost a lot of momentum after my computer broke, but it's finished non the less. Special thanks to Kiki for taking time out of her schedule to help revise and edit! She even wrote a part of this chapter! This chapter includes Dr. Danny, aka my most hated character ever, so please enjoy. On that note, I turn the author note over to Kiki!

 **A/N 2:** Hey! Kiki here again! We are sorry for the long wait, but our only access to the Angles of Death Game was pushed off a counter by a cat… Then When SushiCat was finally given a new computer her save progress was gone and she had to replay to the point we were at when we left off last time. We also have lots of homework and just barely finished a project for our history class before we finished going through to make final changes. We hope you enjoy the new chapter and it was worth the wait!

* * *

The elevator opened revealing what looked like a hospital waiting room. "I guess I should've known this wasn't an exit." Nagisa sighed.

"A hospital?" Rachel asked under her breath.

"Yeah looks like it," Nagisa responded back. They had started walking around with Nagisa leading the way when they heard footsteps in the distance. Rachel turned and ran back towards the waiting room.

"Ah, wait up! We should stick together!" Nagisa quickly ran after the girl. Rachel and Nagisa ran back into the waiting room, not noticing the figure that was running after them. Suddenly Nagisa and Rachel felt someone grab their hands.

"Heh, got ya. Don't be afraid it's just me Rachel, and you have a friend too?" The voice was distinctly male and Nagisa looked at Rachel who was trembling.

"Do you know him?" Rachel didn't answer.

"I'm your counselor remember, your friend Dr. Danny." The man let go of Nagisa and Rachel's hands. They turned to look at him. He had messy brown hair and hazel eyes and he was wearing a lab coat.

"Counselor? Are you the person I'm here to see?" Rachel asked. Nagisa shifted his feet a bit, was he here to see a counselor too? Was that why he was taken after graduation? Dr. Danny took out a handkerchief and handed it to Nagisa who stared at it before realizing there was still blood on his face from the bird earlier.

"Yes, I am, Did you forget?" The doctor stated to Rachel. Rachel paused for a second pondering his words, Nagisa fidgeted with the handkerchief in his hand. "Ah, poor things you both seem so disorientated. But that's okay I'm here to help."

"Ah but wait, there was a man who was chasing us. Rachel, we have to keep going." Nagisa stated suddenly.

"I'm scared." Rachel said her voice wavering.

"Ah, it sounds like you had a run in with a murderer-"

"We have to get out of here!" Rachel cut him off, her eyes were on the brink of tears.

"It's fine he won't come to this floor," Danny replied. Nagisa put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen." Nagisa gave her a calm smile. "Exactly it's safe. You can trust me." Danny matched Nagisa's smile but his seemed slightly more sinister. Rachel paused for a moment before nodded quietly.

"Come on we just have to work together," Danny stated. Nagisa nodded.

"Exactly, everything is going to be just fine." The three walked down the halls of the hospital. "I'm so glad you're still alive. It's not safe for two girls to be alone in a place like this."

"Ah, I'm not really a girl I just kinda woke up like this!" Nagisa said waving his hands around frantically.

"I don't understand, why aren't you trying to escape?" Rachel stated ignoring Nagisa's comment. "Because you were here of course," Danny stated as if it was obvious.

"But how did you know that we were-" Nagisa was cut off by Danny.

"Why don't we split up to look for a way out? Rachel and I will head one way and you can head the other way." Danny didn't even give Nagisa or Rachel time to respond before dragging Rachel off.

"Ah wait! We should really...stick together…" The two were already long gone. Nagisa sighed, guess he was on his own again.

Nagisa continued down the hallway eventually reaching two doors. He went into the first room. The room had lines of patient beds and dividers, most of the windows were boarded up except for one in the very back of the room. Nagisa noticed it had scratches all over it.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" Nagisa stated. Nagisa went out of the room and into the second room. The second room had a singular patient bed surrounded by iron bars. "What kind of patient would need to be locked up like this?" Nagisa asked himself. He noticed there was writing along the wall.

"Do you know what your heart wishes for? Is it desire? If that is your impulse then there's no point to resist. For being here you possess no such essence. However, every wish has its price. Just don't break the rules." Nagisa stared at the words.

"What rules, This place doesn't make any sense." Nagisa left the room and headed to the last room in the hallway. This room was set up like a normal check up room with a patient bed in the corner with a divider, a desk lay on the other side of the room with a computer and a cabinet behind it. Nagisa opened up the cabinet and his eyes widened, it was full of eyeballs held in glass containers.

"What the….please tell me those aren't real…" One of the containers caught Nagisa's attention. The eyeball inside had a pale gold iris with a blue pupil and a small red dot.

"No way…" Nagisa's didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it.

"That looks like...That's Itona's…" Nagisa backed up. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding inside his chest.

"No way, this can't be real...if he's dead then what happened to everyone else…" Memories came flooding back towards Nagisa, The graduation bus, sleeping gas, Karma's bloody smile, his body hitting a wooden floor.

"No…" Nagisa's eyes were wide and he was shaking. He let out a choked scream and held his hands against his head.

"It's not possible...I wouldn't do that...never...and besides, Karma always was a better fighter than I am, he never would've let me overpower him… but what if I snuck up on him?...No he would have noticed me surly." Nagisa was shaking and his breath had become ragged, he couldn't imagine a world without Karma, and the thought that he was responsible for it made it even worse. He was having trouble breathing and felt like he might pass out when a bone-chilling scream broke him out of his thoughts, and he snapped back into reality. "Rachel!"

* * *

A/N AGAIN?

Woah what's this another note? So since we now have a rolling death count we thought it would be fun to share with y'all our 3E Angel of Death which floor they die on list! From this point on as chapters come up, more and more students deaths will be revealed and this list is a handy way for you all to keep track! And you guys will get to hear about deaths that are glossed over or not really mentioned.

Nagisa Shiota: ALIVE

Karma Akabane: ?

Kaede Kayano: ?

Rio Nakamura: ?

Itona Horibe: DEAD Danny's Floor

Yuma Isogai: ?

Taiga Okajima: DEAD Zack's Floor

Hinata Okano: ?

Manami Okuda: ?

Megu Kataoka: ?

Yukiko Kanzaki: ?

Masayoshi Kimura: ?

Hinano Kurahashi: ?

Sōsuke Sugaya: ?

Tomohito Sugino: ?

Kōtarō Takebayashi: ?

Ryūnosuke Chiba: ?

Ryōma Terasaka: DEAD Zack's Floor

Kirara Hazama: ?

Rinka Hayami: ?

Sumire Hara: ?

Yuzuki Fuwa: ?

Hiroto Maehara: ?

Kōki Mimura: ?

Takuya Muramatsu: ?

Tōka Yada: ?

Taisei Yoshida: ?

Ritsu: ?


	5. Chapter 5: Kill Me Please

**A/N:** Hey Ya'll it's Sushicat! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise it is worth the wait! This is the longest chapter I have written to date with almost 3000 words! Also over 500 hits! You guys are seriously the best and spoil me and Kiki so much! Thanks to Kiki for writing one of the fight scenes this chapter, gotta love having a black belt coauthor! Also welcome Tsu, our awesome beta reader, who likes to hijack Kiki's author notes apparently...anyways I do have to include a couple of warnings in this chapter cuz swearing, death, and suicidal children who need hugs! Great now that that's out of the way Kiki and I have some exciting news for ya'll! Next chapter instead of an updated death roster we will be answering some QnA with the characters. The characters that will be accepting questions are Nagisa, Rachel, Zack, Danny, Myself, Tsu (New beta reader) and Kiki. Just leave your questions in the comments and we'll try to answer as many as we can.

 **A/N 2:** Hey this is Kiki! I am proud to say 10 years of karate has finally been put to good use writing a short 'fight scene'

 _Me too ~Tsu_

The AN was hijacked by my friend who sits next to me in English but it _IS FINE because I am the best :* ~Tsu_

Now that I can type please comment your questions and enjoy the chapter

* * *

"You know Rachel, it's funny I somehow knew you make your way to me " Danny stated as he and Rachel walked down the hallways of the hospital.

"So you were waiting for me?" Rachel asked. Danny stopped walking and turned to look at Rachel. "How did you know I-"

"In any case, we need to determine how to reach the next floor," Danny stated with an almost eerie smile.

"What about Nagisa? We left him all by himself, I'm worried." Rachel stated, fidgeting with her hands.

"She'll be fine. She seems like a smart girl just like you Rachel." The two came to a glass wall which blocked the two from the rest of the hallway.

"It looks too thick to break through." Danny turned towards Rachel.

"So how will we-"

"Oh well, It looks like the two of us are trapped in here together." Danny cut Rachel off, he sounded a bit too excited about the situation.

"But what about-"

"But you're a smart girl, we'll figure something out." Rachel backed away from the glass wall, fear in her eyes. "Sorry if I scared you, but there isn't any reason to be afraid. Maybe if we take this slow and see how this all plays out then something might just happen that will be good for both me and you." Rachel nodded. "Let's see what's in this room."

They headed to a room that had multiple hospital beds. "Looks like a patient's room. Don't be scared Rachel. It's just a bunch of beds." Danny stated. Rachel nodded blandly. At the back of the room, Rachel noticed some more writing on the wall. "Do you know what your heart wishes for? Is it desire? If that is your impulse then there's no point to resist. For being here you possess no such essence. However, every wish has its price. Just don't break the rules." Rachel read aloud. "I'm confused." She looked back to Dr. Danny.

"It must be talking about the rules of this building," Danny answered back.

"And desire that's weird too…" Rachel continued on.

"They're probably saying you should ask yourself what you want most. For instance, what I desire is to have perfect eyes. You see one of mine doesn't work so well…" Rachel looked at him with a scared expression. "If only I had pretty ones like yours, how wonderful life would be." Danny closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Rachel took a fearful step back, something wasn't right and where was Nagisa, was he okay. Rachel looked down the wall and saw more writing that was slightly dusty.

"There's more writing…" Rachel moved her hand to brush off the dust but Danny caught it forcefully. Rachel let out a small gasp and looked up at him.

"Please don't do that. The wall's terribly dusty." Danny stated very seriously. "Better take good care of those peepers. A single speck of dust could ruin them." Danny's smiling was unsettling. "Come on. Let's go look in a different room." Danny's voice had a slight edge to it as he practically dragged Rachel out of that room and into the next one.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked fearfully. The room was decorated to look like an operating room with a large operating table in the middle and a large light overhead.

"We're in an operating room, naturally. Now then dear, let me get a good look at those eyes." Danny's hands started to close over Rachel's eyes and she ran away putting some distance between them, standing right in front of the operating table. Her eyes were full of fear and she was shaking. "My, what exquisite oculi! Just like my mothers! But alas! When I see that terrified expression they look so ordinary! You're breaking my heart! I want to gaze into them in their purest form!" Danny started taking steps towards Rachel, causing the girl to start shaking even more. "Maybe if I could wake from this nightmare…" Rachel was whimpering now. "I'll get to enjoy that beautiful silence much like that of the soft blue moon above us reflected in your eyes once again. Oh, Rachel!" Danny put his hands and Rachel's face cupping it slightly. "Sweet girl, I want to spend my whole life gazing at those eyes."

"But..." Rachel finally found some courage to speak. "I…" Danny smiled at her.

"I just remembered a while ago, I misplaced something very important to me. So would you be a good girl and help me look for it."

"Something important?" Rachel asked her fear slightly calming down.

" I can examine this room myself, Meanwhile you can search the back room for me okay?" Danny released his hands from Rachel's face. "Go on. You're a smart girl so I bet you can figure it what it is I'm after. Put those gorgeous little peepers to work and take a good look at me. Think back is there something different about my face? I'll even give you a hint, you see Rachel my eye is alexandrite." Danny stood straight up. "That back room is quite dark, so be careful, don't strain your eyes."

Rachel opened the door to the back room which seemed to be some sort of storage room. It also had giant containers that Rachel could barely make out in the back corner. "What is this place? Is what you're looking for around here doctor?" Rachel asked herself. Rachel walked towards the back of the room and gasped. "These are eyes…" Rachel noted looking in the now more clear containers. She walked over to a large filing cabinet which had four drawers, three of which were labeled. She opened one of the drawers to see many glass red eyes. She grabbed one and decided to go back to Dr. Danny. He was waiting by a countertop.

"Here…" Rachel said blandly, her fear having been long forgotten.

"Rachel...What a lovely red glass eye. I fancy this color. Is that why you chose this color? Were you thinking of me? Still, you were close, close but no cigar. I'll keep it though okay?" Rachel nodded and headed back to the filing cabinet in the back room. This time she opened a drawer labeled blue and grabbed a blue glass eye before heading back.

"Here…" Rachel stated yet again.

"Rachel! Is this for me? You know I adore blue eyes much like yours. I don't need a blue one though, to your peepers this one pales in comparison. For blue peepers all I need is you." Rachel headed back into the back room opening the third drawer and pulling out a green glass eye before heading back.

"Here…" Rachel tried for the third time.

"Green...I see. Did you pick this out for me? Rachel could I have slipped into your subconscious? But you are getting warmer. Point your beautiful gaze at me! It's just me Dr. Danny." Danny paused for a moment thinking before he looked at Rachel smiling. "Oh! Rachel! I was so careless! My glass eye is in a place that is locked and the key was in my pocket all along!" Danny dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a golden key and giving it to Rachel. "Here...If it's alright with you I would like you to be the one to find my eye. Won't you do that for me, Rachel?" Rachel nodded slowly and left to the back room for hopefully the final time. She went to the locked drawer and opened it with the key.

"This glass eye has two eyeballs jammed inside it…" Dr. Danny came into the room.

"Poor thing...you still don't remember do you? Come on think about the first time you met me inside the hospital." Danny stated walking towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry...I don't think that happened." Rachel backed into one of the cabinets with eyes, she was trapped.

"How about that I'm so happy! You found it!" Danny shouted with a smile.

"This fake eye...so it belongs to you?" Rachel asked holding the glass eye to her chest.

"That's correct! Doesn't jog your memory at all?" Danny and Rachel looked at each other for a few seconds before Danny spoke again. "I understand...everything is still a little hazy. Could you please give me that? Hurry! We'll both be happy if you do! HAND IT OVER!" Danny yelled at Rachel.

"Um...Okay" She held out the eye to the doctor who happily took it from her.

"That a girl, I think I'll go ahead and pop it in now. Why don't you go into the other room and wait for me okay?" Danny's expression got darker. "If you run you'll be really sorry…" With that being said he shoved Rachel back into the main room and shut the door.

"Something's wrong there is no way he is my counselor. I'm scared...I have to go." Rachel said quietly to herself. She ran over to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. She noticed a crowbar on the ground and grabbed it before trying to shove the door open. Finally, the door popped open with a loud noise.

"It opened…" Rachel said quietly. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and dropped the crowbar on the ground shaking in fear. "You silly little girl." Danny's voice was dark and stern. "I specifically said NOT to run away." Danny crouched down to Rachel's level and gripped her shoulders. "This is my floor, so we play by my rules here. If you wander on to someone else's floor then I won't be able to do anything to you myself! It was my desire for you and those perfect peepers to live here with me forever Rachel. Sadly, though I have no choice!" Danny stood back up and threw his arms out. "When their all full of fear your eyes don't look special anymore!" He held out a hand to Rachel, his tongue sticking out of his mouth unnaturally. "But hey, it's okay…" Rachel was able to see his eyes more clearly now, he had put in the glass eye with two eyeballs making him look even more terrifying. "I can just remove them from your skull!" Rachel threw open the door and tried to run but Danny caught her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rachel screamed and tried struggling against Danny with all her might. Danny threw her onto the operation table and pinned her down under him.

"Doctor! Please don't do this to me!" Rachel's voice was cracking.

"I'm just as upset as you are! Rachel, you've forgotten me! And as if that's not bad enough you've forgotten yourself too! Listen at the very least don't you remember why all of this is happening to you! Be a good girl and show me those incredible blue eyes again! You could live here with me!" Danny shouted at the girl, his grip on her wrists tightening.

"Please stop. I don't want to." Rachel pleaded, her eyes pulsing in fear. "RACHEL!" A familiar voice shouted out.

"Nagisa?" Rachel whispered quietly. Danny looked disgusted.

"How dare you! I'll kill you for interrupting my special time with Rachel!" Nagisa's eyes darkened.

"Let go of her." Danny stood up and held Rachel against him, giving Nagisa a sickening smile.

"I'll never let you have Rachel! I need her beautiful peepers!" Rachel was frozen in fear, as Nagisa quickly grabbed a random syringe from the countertop and charged at Danny. Danny threw Rachel to the side and grabbed Nagisa's wrist twisting it slightly so the syringe fell and shattered on the floor. "No this won't do at all, your eyes are so dark and filled with bloodlust. You'll taint Rachel's beautiful peepers and I won't allow that." Nagisa broke out of his grip and swung his leg making direct contact with Danny's stomach sending him back a bit.

"I won't let anyone else die." Danny threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't you get it? Me and Rachel are destined for each other and I won't allow some stupid crossdresser to get in the way!" Nagisa charged at Danny once again, but Danny caught Nagisa by the arm and threw him into the backroom before shutting and locking the door. That snapped Nagisa back into reality and he started banging on the door. Danny turned back towards Rachel, who was frozen in fear.

"Don't worry Rachel I'll take care of that brat right after you okay? But right now is special for you and your pretty little eyes." He grabbed Rachel and threw her back onto the operation table putting back in the position they were in before they were interrupted.

"I'll give you one more chance Rachel. Now show me those amazing peepers I love so much!" Rachel trembled.

"Please stop it."

"Still saying no...no matter how much you refuse me I'll always be madly in love with your eyes. They're far lovelier than any other pair in the world." Danny had calmed down slightly and Nagisa had given up banging on the door.

"Please...let me go. All I want to do is see my mom and dad again." Rachel stated fearfully. Danny smiled.

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry you'll see them very soon." Rachel's eyes widened slightly. "I'll be happy to reunite you with your parents. Why they have been waiting for you in Hell!" Rachel froze and her pupils shrunk in size.

"You mean they…" Rachel's eyes became dull and lifeless and all her fear was replaced with a blank emptiness.

"Now I'll be collecting those peepers." Danny paused for a moment. "What's this?" Danny let go of Rachel's wrists and laughed. "Beautiful! That's more like it! Your eyes are BEWITCHING NOW THEN EVER! PLEASE! PLEASE STAY WITH ME RACHEL! I'VE BEEN SO UNBEARABLY LONELY-" Danny reached back in an unnatural manner and was met with a scythe to the stomach. Danny coughed spitting out blood before seeing the brown jacket of a certain killer. "It's...you," Danny said in a gargled up voice. The scythe came out, Danny fell to the floor, The back room door opened and Psychotic laughter broke out.

"Rachel, get back!" Nagisa said but the girl didn't move. The killer stepped on Danny's corpse. "Bad News Danny! Your voice sounded way to fucking happy! How was I supposed to resist cutting you up?" The killer's gaze turned towards Nagisa who had made his way to Rachel's side and grabbed her arm. "Hey, remember me kiddo? I bet if you knew this creep was up here you would have kept your ass downstairs. Huh who's your friend? Guess it doesn't matter anyway if you wanna live you better start running." Rachel didn't move and Nagisa realized he wasn't scared of this guy anymore. The killer put his scythe up to Rachel's neck, she didn't even flinch. "Huh...Boring! What kind of face is that! Do you even give a damn that I'm about to rip your guts out? Look you little weirdo, I'm a grown ass man you understand? I'm not the type of guy who gets his jollies out of cutting up dolls." While the killer was distracted with rambling at Rachel, Nagisa took his chance to get the scythe away from him. He simultaneously stepped between Rachel and the killer, hit the scythe away with his left forearm palm facing away from him, and grabbed the attacker's wrist with his right hand and pulled towards himself, knocking his opponent off balance. As the killer was falling forward he wrenched the scythe out of his hand and pointed it back at its owner. Suddenly the ringing of a bell could be heard and the loudspeaker came on. " **A floor B7 resident has attacked a resident of floor B5 since this violates the rules the traitor is now a sacrifice.** " The loudspeaker cut off. Nagisa dropped the scythe in surprise.

"Huh? Is this some kind of joke? Guess I should make tracks…" The killer picked up his scythe and left the room and the faint sound of glass being broken could be heard. Nagisa let out a sigh and turned towards Rachel. "Hey, are you okay? I thought for sure we were goners." Rachel sat up from the operation table.

"I shouldn't be alive…" She said quietly under her breath. She stood up and started walking out of the room. "Ah wait, it's not really safe out there. We should really come up with a plan first." Nagisa said but the girl ignored him and continued walking. Nagisa sighed before following her out. Strings of cursing could be heard from the hallway and the killer was banging his foot against the elevator door. "SHIT! COME ON! WHY WON'T IT OPEN!" The killer calmed down a bit. "Now what do I do?" Rachel walked up to him, while Nagisa readied himself to fight the killer again.

"Rachel, what are you doing," Nagisa asked under his breath. The killer turned around towards Rachel and Nagisa.

"Hey, you guys are ballsy! Don't you see the fucking scythe in my hands?" The killer asked with an annoyed expression.

"Actually...Can I ask you a favor…" Rachel started, her voice was quiet.

"What?" The killer's annoyance was growing. Rachel put her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Well, sir...If you would….Kill me...please."

* * *

For those of you who like death here's your death roster for 3E. Feel free to guess how your favorites died!

Nagisa Shiota: ALIVE

Karma Akabane: ?

Kaede Kayano: ?

Rio Nakamura: ?

Itona Horibe: DEAD Danny's Floor

Yuma Isogai: ?

Taiga Okajima: DEAD Zack's Floor

Hinata Okano: ?

Manami Okuda: ?

Megu Kataoka: ?

Yukiko Kanzaki: ?

Masayoshi Kimura: ?

Hinano Kurahashi: ?

Sōsuke Sugaya: DEAD Zack's Floor

Tomohito Sugino: ?

Kōtarō Takebayashi: DEAD Zack's Floor

Ryūnosuke Chiba: ?

Ryōma Terasaka: DEAD Zack's Floor

Kirara Hazama: ?

Rinka Hayami: ?

Sumire Hara: ?

Yuzuki Fuwa: ?

Hiroto Maehara: ?

Kōki Mimura: ?

Takuya Muramatsu: ?

Tōka Yada: ?

Taisei Yoshida: ?

Ritsu: ?


	6. Chapter 6: A Brief Intermission

A/N: Hey ya'll, it SushiCat! Today is my favorite day of the year and Kiki most hated day! So out of the goodness of mine and Kiki's hearts, we have prepared a special chapter for you all which was inspired by a rp we did with another one of our good friends! Good news we will continue to answer your questions through the next couple chapters. Also, end of the chapter as promised answers the QnA questions we received, so enjoy and have a safe April Fools!

A/N 2: Hey, it's Kiki! Remember to keep asking questions in the comments, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Rachel, Zack, and Nagisa were in the elevator waiting to go up to B4 when all the sudden it came to a halt.

"Are you fucking serious right now!" Rachel yelled jumping up from her spot on the floor. She grabbed her scythe and started swinging it violently against the elevator door. Nagisa looked up at Rachel. "...it stopped moving."

"NO SHIT BRAT! PAY FUCKING ATTENTION!" Rachel yelled in between swings.

"Rachel be careful. We don't want to upset the elevator's balance, we'll have to find another way." Zack stated calmly.

"Yeah, whatever." Rachel huffed before stopped swinging at the door. Zack and Nagisa walked around the elevator looking for a way to start it running when a small quaking noise started ringing out from above them.

"Ah ha! Nagisa, Rachel look there's a hatch above us. If we can get open, we should be able to find the power controls. Nagisa get on my shoulders and try to open it." Zack said pointing to a small hatch on the ceiling of the elevator, that was clearly labeled escape. Nagisa nodded before climbing on top of the male and trying to push open the hatch. The hatch didn't move, the quaking noise seemed to shift into a laugh.

"OKAY WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT FUCKING NOISE! I'LL RIP IT TO SHREDS IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Rachel yelled with an annoyed expression.

"It's coming from the other side of the hatch…" Nagisa stated before trying to push it open again.

"WELL THEN HURRY UP AND FUCKING OPEN IT!" Rachel yelled at the boy. Nagisa tried pushing on it again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"It won't open." He stated and jumped down from Zack's shoulders.

"FUCKING USELESS, MOVE IT I'LL BREAK IT OPEN!" Rachel readied her scythe above the hatch and promptly realized she was way too short to reach it.

"Rachel do you want some help, I can lift you up just like I did Nagisa?" Zack asked ready to lift the girl.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!" Rachel yelled she started jumping and swinging her scythe violently causing the whole elevator to shake. A high frantic quack rang out causing Nagisa and Zack to cover their ears and Rachel to start jumping and swinging louder.

"Rachel, you have to stop! The elevator will fall at this rate!" Zack yelled. Rachel seemed to come to her senses and stopped, before mumbling under her breath. "Zackliftmeuporwhateveryouwanttodo." Zack looked at the girl confused.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you." Rachel gave him a dirty look.

"JUST FUCKING LIFT ME UP!" Zack smiled before putting Rachel on his shoulders. She started attacking the vent before it finally popped open

"HA TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!" Rachel fell off of Zack's shoulders, before sitting up with a triumphant smile.

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Etiam congue consequat nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Nunc felis turpis, dapibus in, dictum eu, mollis vel, arcu. Maecenas urna. Integer viverra. Phasellus ligula enim, dignissim at, mollis vel, ullamcorper eget, augue. Pellentesque odio risus, vehicula vitae, aliquam at, sollicitudin nec, enim. Suspendisse potenti.

Mauris a augue nec justo laoreet convallis. Morbi luctus pulvinar felis. Curabitur porttitor metus semper mi. In erat dolor, ornare eu, feugiat a, fermentum ut, turpis. Sed et ipsum. Morbi quam. Proin sapien. Phasellus erat. Duis eleifend.

Aenean tellus. Curabitur placerat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean pretium ligula nec felis. Pellentesque ut sapien. Phasellus libero nibh, euismod semper, suscipit id, sagittis vel, mauris.

Vivamus bibendum. Curabitur auctor interdum tortor. Nam vehicula nibh ut urna. Nullam rhoncus aliquam est. Nullam consectetuer volutpat tellus. Sed dignissim, quam semper sagittis cursus, est massa varius ligula, nec pulvinar sem erat ut tellus. Fusce congue, purus quis placerat congue, turpis magna imperdiet risus, eu sodales est nisl eget tortor.

Duis ipsum. Vivamus porta. Mauris lacus. In vulputate tincidunt nisl. Praesent massa turpis, sagittis ut, fringilla non, ultrices vel, turpis.

Proin at purus sit amet nibh tristique imperdiet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Quisque vitae nisl vel sapien rutrum lacinia. Quisque quis ante. Praesent semper sapien et neque aliquet interdum. Quisque elit est, ornare sed, vestibulum sit amet, ultricies a, dolor. Donec consequat mattis nulla.

Ut sapien urna, rhoncus vitae, bibendum ut, ultrices sit amet, sem. Aenean condimentum, enim eget dapibus auctor, nibh nisl aliquet metus, nec interdum dui purus sed urna. Cras aliquet magna eu sapien. Maecenas quis dolor. Cras venenatis. Ut sit amet leo quis eros varius congue. Mauris non elit vel dolor vehicula ultrices. Fusce pharetra. Morbi vel dolor. Praesent luctus, pede semper adipiscing mattis, elit odio tristique massa, nec dictum dolor mauris quis sem. Praesent condimentum. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Aenean nisl libero, feugiat eu, porta sed, euismod a, dui.

Aliquam sollicitudin aliquam enim. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Curabitur imperdiet, ligula quis tincidunt luctus, arcu leo sodales neque, in dapibus est mi eget augue. Aliquam lacinia. In sit amet ligula vel wisi ornare facilisis.

Curabitur at massa. Morbi iaculis. Duis venenatis, risus et convallis bibendum, eros mauris nonummy wisi, nec mattis lectus urna sed dui. Vivamus luctus. Sed condimentum. Mauris egestas. Sed elementum nibh ac turpis. Pellentesque ligula sem, aliquam eu, vestibulum ut, consequat nec, urna. Duis euismod consequat sapien. Pellentesque sagittis. Ut dapibus tellus semper diam. Morbi adipiscing vestibulum wisi. Integer ut purus ut orci elementum rhoncus. Sed convallis augue sed risus. Duis eu arcu ac ipsum fringilla eleifend. Proin purus. Nulla dolor. Nullam imperdiet ante quis massa. Ut sit amet arcu. Nullam vestibulum dolor vel velit.

Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Proin consectetuer. Nunc tincidunt luctus orci. Suspendisse fermentum arcu vel velit. Vestibulum quis enim semper est porta euismod. Aliquam a risus eu sem tempus adipiscing.

Sed non pede eget orci mollis pellentesque. Donec suscipit tellus semper quam. Sed feugiat. Etiam mattis, sem sit amet euismod tincidunt, diam velit volutpat dolor, eu fringilla turpis augue semper justo. Mauris aliquet. Suspendisse nec nisl.

Vestibulum et turpis ut diam tristique tincidunt. Duis condimentum viverra orci. Mauris convallis. Sed eget urna. Nam nec felis a enim aliquet egestas.

Sed pharetra risus vel lectus. Fusce in nisl quis arcu convallis auctor. Sed vehicula auctor leo. In ligula. Suspendisse condimentum pellentesque augue. Nullam rhoncus augue vel felis. Aenean lacinia aliquet urna

* * *

Four years of Latin put to good use! Have fun with that, spoiler its not the rest of the chapter, anyways onto questions:

PatrickStarSpongy asks how will Nagisa react to Rachel asking Zack to kill her?

I'm not gonna spoil anything as it will be revealed next chapter, but Nagisa has some interesting feelings about the idea.

PatrickStarSpongy asked how will Nagisa react to Rachel being a psychopath?

Once again, not going to spoil anything but Nagisa isn't as dumb and innocent as Rachel thinks he is.

PatrickStarSpongy asked is this fic Karmagisa?

Yes, however, don't expect to see any interaction between the two anytime soon. More on Karma and Nagisa's relationship in the future chapters along with their backstory after graduation.

Thanks for all your questions! We will try and answer some more soon, but it will be back to the death roster next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: It'll Be Our Secret

**A/N:** Hey ya'll, it's SushiCat! This was definitely an interesting chapter to write, I really like writing Rachel and Zack's relationship and Zack in general...but I digress. Obviously, as always swear warning for Zack and Rachel wants to die, but what else is new. Anyways big thanks to Kiki for helping me out even though it's testing and camping season, which means we are busier than ever like she is an angel I tell you! Anyways onto questions:

PatrickSpongyStar asks Who is on B1? Is it an Oc? Is it Nagisa? Another Assassination Classroom character?

Well, you see...it's a person...that I can't really say because spoilers but it is a person. I will tell you it is not an OC, this book does not contain OC's. So yeah...you'll just have to wait and see.

And that's all the questions for now, with that being somewhat answered I pass the note onto Kiki.

 **A/N 2:** Hey this is Kiki! Don't have a lot of things to say other than hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

"Well, sir...If you would….Kill me...please." Nagisa stared at Rachel in shock, while Rachel and the killer seemed to have some sort of stare off. The killer turned around and threw up. Rachel looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly. Nagisa snapped out of his daze. "Rachel! You shouldn't say things like that! The life you have is a gift and you shouldn't throw it away, what about the people who care about you" Rachel looked Nagisa straight in the eyes and with a stone cold voice said.

"Anyone who cared about me is dead." Nagisa was stunned into silence.

"That's gotta be the most screwed up thing I've ever heard in all my life. I don't have time for that gloom and doom shit from a crazy little freak like you. Don't ask me to do creepy shit like that. If you've got enough energy to talk like that at least put up a fight." The killer stated holding the back of his scythe towards Rachel.

"I'll help all I can." The girl responded blankly.

"Rachel are you sure about this," Nagisa asked finally recovering from his shock.

"It will be faster if the three of us work together," Rachel responded back. Nagisa sweatdropped. "That's not the part I'm worried about."

"If I help will you kill me?" Rachel asked the killer with a blank expression.

"GIVE IT A REST! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE DOOR!" The killer used his hand to ruffle Rachel's hair before pushing her back into Nagisa.

"Right, we should figure out how to open the door." Nagisa started to walk back towards the main hallway.

"We'll try our best," Rachel stated to the killer before following after Nagisa.

Nagisa and Rachel walked back into the operating room where the dead doctor lay. Some of the doctor's words ran through Rachel's mind. "This is my floor, so we play by my rules."

"I think the mechanism has to be in this room somewhere," Nagisa said heading over to the counter drawers before rummaging through them. Rachel ignored him and crouched down to the doctor's body before rummaging around his pockets, her hand grasped something. She pulled the object out, it was the elevator key. "I found it." Nagisa looked up from where he was searching and gave a smile.

"Awesome, we should be able to open the elevator door with this." Rachel nodded and turned to leave. "Ah, wait I have to ask you something. What you said back there, do you really mean it? Do you really want him to kill you?" Nagisa asked. Rachel turned back towards Nagisa.

"Yes."

"Why though? It's not right to just throw away your life just like that. Being killed isn't something to be taken lightly. There is no changing your mind." Nagisa voice was gravely serious as he made direct eye contact with Rachel.

"I know."

Nagisa sighed. "I won't stop you then. We should open the elevator and head back then." Rachel nodded and headed out what was once the door. Nagisa started walking out but stopped to turn back towards the doctor. He crouched beside the body as Rachel had, before placing two fingers on Danny's carotid artery and paused. His eyes widened, he still had a pulse, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't say a word to Rachel or Zack, or you'll regret it. It'll be our little secret, understand?" Nagisa nodded and the doctor let go of his wrist before going back to pretending to be dead. Nagisa stood back up and left the room giving one last glance towards the doctor.

Zack had continued to bang on the elevator until it suddenly opened. "Woah." He breathed out under his breath. Nagisa and Rachel walked up behind him. He turned towards them. "Well, looks like you two figured out the door."

"The doctor had a key in his pocket," Rachel stated.

"Hey-"

"AWESOME! Who knew, you two are kinda smart." Zack cut Nagisa off.

"Right, anyways we should keep going," Nagisa stated heading towards the elevator.

"Listen, you still want me to slaughter you right?" Zack leaned down towards Rachel's hight. "That's right." Rachel nodded.

"Thing is, I'm as dumb as a rock. So here's the deal, you help me escape this murder hole and as soon as we get outside you're gonna stop acting like a fucking haunted baby doll and make a more interesting face for me, and that's when I'll kill you." Zack finished by putting his scythe around Rachel's neck. Rachel's eyes lit up slightly.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, but remember you have a job too." Nagisa poked his head through the elevator door.

"We should really get going." Nagisa really didn't want to have to deal with the doctor again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever shorty give us a minute," Zack yelled back.

"I'll do my best." Rachel looked slightly determined.

"Don't get all hyper though, that will throw a wrench in everything, cuz when I see someone acting happy…" Zack laughed under his breath. "Well I'll just have to cut them down, but I guess I won't have to worry about that will I, at least not from you...HEY SHORTY GOT THAT! FUCKING SMILE AND I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Zack yelled the last part out to Nagisa.

"Right," Nagisa responded back. "Now can we please get moving, this floor is really starting to creep me out." He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, it was a lie but they didn't need to know.

"Yeah, we're coming." Zack pulled his scythe back to his side and walked into the elevator with Rachel following him.

* * *

Right as promised back to our regularly scheduled death roster! Feel free to guess how your favorites died!

Nagisa Shiota: ALIVE

Karma Akabane: ?

Kaede Kayano: ?

Rio Nakamura: ?

Itona Horibe: DEAD Danny's Floor

Yuma Isogai: ?

Taiga Okajima: DEAD Zack's Floor

Hinata Okano: ?

Manami Okuda: ?

Megu Kataoka: ?

Yukiko Kanzaki: ?

Masayoshi Kimura: ?

Hinano Kurahashi: ?

Sōsuke Sugaya: DEAD Zack's Floor

Tomohito Sugino: ?

Kōtarō Takebayashi: DEAD Zack's Floor

Ryūnosuke Chiba: ?

Ryōma Terasaka: DEAD Zack's Floor

Kirara Hazama: DEAD Zack's Floor

Rinka Hayami: ?

Sumire Hara: DEAD Zack's Floor

Yuzuki Fuwa: ?

Hiroto Maehara: ?

Kōki Mimura: DEAD Zack's Floor

Takuya Muramatsu: ?

Tōka Yada: ?

Taisei Yoshida: DEAD Zack's Floor

Ritsu: ?


	8. Chapter 8: It's Just a Grave

**A/N:** Hey ya'll it's SushiCat! And I have somewhat sad news for you all, **Serpent of Death will be going on a hiatus** for the summer months. Kiki and I hate to do this to all of you but unfortunately, our schedules get so hectic and crazy that we have little to no time to write and edit, in addition, we will hardly be in town to collaborate on chapters. In more happier subjects, it's Eddie's floor time! He's my favorite floor master honestly, and I did draw more heavily from the game because I love his floor in the game, though it's good in the anime as well. All my normal warnings apply for the chapter, swearing, Rachel's dark thoughts, etc; and since there are no questions this time I'll hand it straight over to Kiki.

 **A/N 2:** Hey this is Kiki, Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let us know what you thought of it a review.

* * *

The elevator opened up to floor B4, the air seemed chillier than the other floors. "Shit, we're only on B4!" Zack yelled annoyed.

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last floor either." Nagisa deadpanned at Zack's stupidity.

"Gah! Whatever, let's just hurry up and move!" Zack threw his scythe over his shoulder and started walking. The room had a dirt floor with a stone bridge surrounded by water on each side, on the right side the water seemed slightly off.

"There's something in the water," Rachel stated.

"Probably nothing useful," Zack mumbled before walking off towards the next room.

"Hey, wait up. We don't know if it's useful or not. We have to take into consideration whoever the killer of this floor. It could be apart of a puzzle later." Nagisa pointed out, inspecting the water with Rachel.

"We gotta keep moving! You were the one who wanted to move so fucking quickly just a few minutes ago!" Zack argued back.

"That was different…" Nagisa muttered under his breath.

"Nagisa's right. Do you really know enough about this building to make an assumption?" Rachel crouched down to get a better look at the water.

"It's not like I'm an expert or anything. All I know is they told me I could kill whoever I want! I just went with it. I'm sure it's the same for the sickos on the other floors." Zack walked out of the room.

"We should probably follow him…" Nagisa stated awkwardly. Rachel nodded and the two set off after Zack.

"Graves..." Rachel stated looking at the room. The room had a small graveyard in the middle with four doors, two on the left and two on the right.

"No wonder it smells like blood," Zack said tilting his nose up in the air.

"I wonder if there are actual people in them?" Nagisa asked heading towards one of them.

"Wanna try digging it up?" Zack asked walking up next to Nagisa.

"Not unless we have to." Nagisa retorted back. Zack mumbled under his breath. Rachel looked at one of the graves, it had a hole next to it. Zack looked over at Rachel.

"It's just a grave." Rachel kept staring at it blankly.

"Do you wanna get in it, that bad?" Rachel shook her head.

"This one won't do. It's occupied." Nagisa walked over to the hole and took a step back in shock. Inside the grave, a body was laying, something shiny sparkled through. Rachel tried to reach for it, but her arms were too short.

"I can't reach it…" Zack grinned.

"Well, that's an easy fix." He reached down and grabbed the body roughly, Nagisa felt like he should be disgusted, but he wasn't really. Suddenly the body's leg fell off, and a key fell out.

"Why would someone want to hide a key in a body?" Nagisa asked before picking it up. Zack dropped the body back into the grave haphazardly. Rachel stood up and saw what looked like some sort of larger headstone near the front of the graveyard.

"The graves of the impure. The pitiable unwanted by the master and his angels. Await to be purified, plummeting to the depths and be buried in the ground." She read off the headstone blandly.

"The Master and his angels? Are they talking about the people who run this place?" Nagisa asked.

"Hell if I know! Can we get moving already!" Zack yelled grabbing the key from Nagisa. The key unlocked the second door on the right which was labeled morgue, and the three headed inside.

The room had five giant freezers, at the front of the room there was another bridge surrounded by water with a small crack in the wall.

"There's more writing on here," Nagisa stated using his hand to wipe away some dust.

"Cleanse thyself. The master expects a pure soul and body." He read out, Rachel walked over to one of the freezers. The top drawer opened and a piece of paper fell out. _Watkin Beckett, age 36. Place of Death, B3. Cause of Death, Blood loss, from a bullet wound. Mr. Beckett had the B4 key on his person, but it has yet to be found. It appears he lost it. Due to severe injuries, use caution when handling. A hand fell off while cleaning the tank._

"This guy died?" Rachel asked staring at the paper.

"Not really surprising after everything that's happened." Nagisa tried opening another of the drawers, but it was locked.

"Shit! My hands are all gross from messing with the graves earlier!" Zack yelled running over to the water and rinsing his hands in the stream, before catching something in his hand unexpectedly. He pulled his hands out of the water dragging a key with him.

"Another key? Maybe it unlocks another room? We should check it out." Nagisa headed out followed by Rachel then begrudgingly by Zack.

The key unlocked the second door on the left, which was labeled Graveyard 1. The room was filled with graves lined up in rows of three, at the front of the room another memorial stone sat with writing on it and a larger grave loomed in the back of the room. Rachel walked towards the back grave, before staring at it in surprise. "Hey now, what's your problem!" Zack yelled at the girl, Nagisa stood next to the grave Rachel was staring at.

"It seems newer than the rest-" Nagisa's eyes widened in shock as he read the name on the grave.

"So what! It's just a fucking grave!" Zack turned toward Rachel.

" Or do you really want to get it that badly?" Rachel narrowed her eyes to read the wording inscribed.

"The name inscribed on it is Rachel Gardner."

"Why would your name be on the grave?" Nagisa asked, Rachel only shrugged in return. Next to Rachel's grave was a much smaller unfinished grave, Isaac Foster was hastily carved on.

"Is that one supposed to be mine or something then." Zack gave the grave a kick and part of the stone fell off. "What a joke." He rose his scythe and was about to smash it into bits when Nagisa stopped him.

"Your scythe will break, it's not made to hit through stone."

"Shut your mouth! Of course, I knew that!" Zack yelled back, throwing his scythe over his shoulder and turning away with a huff. He looked at Rachel. "Are you just stare at it all day or what?" Rachel took one last look at the grave before turning to look at Zack and Nagisa.

"Sorry…" Rachel paused, before continuing. "There's a hole in the wall." She pointed behind her grave where a crack was, it seemed just big enough to squeeze one small person through it. "I think I can fit through it, want me to go through it?" Rachel asked Zack.

"How do I know you won't go running off?" Zack demanded back, moving his scythe towards Rachel's neck. Nagisa grabbed part of the handle, as a warning.

"Why would I do that? You still haven't killed me yet." Rachel acknowledged. Zack huffed and murmured under his breath. Nagisa left go of Zack scythe and Zack swung it back over his shoulder.

"Whatever."

"Wait! We don't know what could be behind there. It's not smart to just start crawling through things." Nagisa called out.

"You got a better idea squirt?" Zack retorted back. Nagisa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not really."

"Zack, you should stay here and search, Nagisa can you search back in the main room?" Rachel asked before crawling through the hole and disappearing into the darkness. "Who said I take orders from you!" Zack shouted, but the girl was already long gone.

"I'll go search the main room then," Nagisa said to himself, before heading out leaving a yelling Zack behind him.

* * *

A/N: Note, while I have been going through the death roster in order of floor, Rachel's floor will be skipped for now so death roster is jumping up to Danny's floor. Feel free to guess how your favorites died, me and Kiki try to respond to all comments, even during a hiatus:

Nagisa Shiota: ALIVE

Karma Akabane: ?

Kaede Kayano: ?

Rio Nakamura: ?

Itona Horibe: DEAD Danny's Floor

Yuma Isogai: ?

Taiga Okajima: DEAD Zack's Floor

Hinata Okano: DEAD Danny's Floor

Manami Okuda: ?

Megu Kataoka: ?

Yukiko Kanzaki: ?

Masayoshi Kimura: ?

Hinano Kurahashi: ?

Sōsuke Sugaya: DEAD Zack's Floor

Tomohito Sugino: ?

Kōtarō Takebayashi: DEAD Zack's Floor

Ryūnosuke Chiba: ?

Ryōma Terasaka: DEAD Zack's Floor

Kirara Hazama: DEAD Zack's Floor

Rinka Hayami: ?

Sumire Hara: DEAD Zack's Floor

Yuzuki Fuwa: ?

Hiroto Maehara: ?

Kōki Mimura: DEAD Zack's Floor

Takuya Muramatsu: ?

Tōka Yada: ?

Taisei Yoshida: DEAD Zack's Floor

Ritsu: ?


	9. Chapter 9: Inside Graveyard 2

A/N: Hey ya'll it's SushiCat! I am so so so so sorry about the wait, so much for returning right after the summer! I ended procrastinating writing until Octoberish and then could not write this chapter for the life of me. Luckily, Kiki, the amazing coauthor that she is, offered to write the chapter for me. I seriously do not know what I would do without her, and I am so thankful to have such an amazing coauthor for so many of my projects! Also, I have finally caught up in the game which means I should be able to work faster and hopefully with less writer's block. Again I am so sorry for the massive wait and I really hope this short, but I feel impactful, chapter will help make up for it. I will also start answering questions again in the author's notes so feel free to ask. With that, I will pass it on to Kiki.

A/N 2: Hey its Kiki here, I am sorry for the literally year long wait. I am unmotivated when it comes to writing and I had to write most of this chapter. Again, sorry, but yell at me and not SushiCat.

* * *

As Nagisa entered the main room the lights blacked out and a child's laughter rang out. The lights flickered back on a second later, and the first door on the left had opened. Nagisa walked over to the door, there was a plaque to the side that read Graveyard 2. He pushed open the door and was met with a graveyard about twice the size of the one he had just left. In the middle of the room, a large headstone stood with words engraved. "The graves of the rejected, cast out by society and set to unachievable standards." Nagisa looked around, the inscription had hit a little close to home and made him think back to his time at Kunugigaoka Junior High. He walked to the left wall, not wanting to leave himself exposed by walking into the room. When he got to the first grave on the left wall, he stopped and looked at the inscription:

Ryōma Terasaka

Student 16

Floor B7

He looked around, gaze darting from one gravestone to the next. He felt numb, it couldn't be real, they couldn't be dead. He reached out to touch the closest headstone, Terasaka's and realized his hand was shaking. He walked to the next grave, and what he saw confirmed his fears.

Muramatsu Takuya

Student 24

Floor B7

He walked forward, counting the graves, every once in awhile glancing at the names inscribed on the headstones. They were arranged to mimic the seating chart of 3-E. Once he could bring himself to inspect them closer, he saw they also had floor numbers. The only ones without were his, Kyano's Karma's, & Ritsu's. He felt a spark of hope at that revelation If he didn't have a floor number, and he was alive, didn't that mean the others were alive as well? But the ones that have floor numbers… did that mean all but three of his classmates were dead? The people he had grown close to during their last year at Kunugigaoka Junior High, the people he shared the best year of his life with, the people who had become his family. He was closer to them than his own parents. The fact that they were dead was hard to process. As tears poured down his face he heard a large crash from the other room. He quickly wiped his face and ran to see what Zack had screwed up this time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Ya'll no death roster this time. It will be back in the next update.


End file.
